


Aching Little Tune

by Halls_of_Valhalla



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Extremely Underage, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halls_of_Valhalla/pseuds/Halls_of_Valhalla
Summary: Two broken boys, 14 and 11, end up on Jeff's doorstep, more fucked up than he knows.Jensen's been using sex as a protection for himself and his brother, and Jared's been jealous of his big brother for a long time.Jeff wants to help them. But he's not a saint.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will be sexual content with both Jensen and Jared with Jeff. If you are NOT into underage at all, this is not for you.
> 
> I'm not sure where I'm going plot-wise, but I do know where I'm going with each character.
> 
> This is my first time writing what I'm hoping will be a serial plot.
> 
> If you liked, please let me know. I'm nervous, and any encouragement would help <3

The two boys arrived at his doorstep like a Christmas present.

Wrapped up in layers of wool coats and scarves, noses pink and cold and eyes carefully emotionless when Jeff opened the door. As soon as Jeff glanced them over, the older one reached down to grab the younger one’s hand, squeezing gently.

They’re both beautiful. Jeff knows this, objectively. The older one especially, a smattering of freckles across his cheeks, and lips any woman would kill for. It’s not a completely appropriate response, but it’s difficult not to look at the boy and react any differently. The little one is pretty, too, although not in the same way. Softer, with slanted cat eyes.

It’s not a happy visit. Not that Jeff assumed any different. The boys’ mother died a week earlier in a car accident, and they’d been living with a temporary foster home while child services contacted and made arrangements with Jeff, their god parent and named guardian in the parents’ will. He’d been best friends with the boys’ father, although that was a long time ago. Warren had died of cancer almost ten years ago, and their mother, in her grief, had driven as far away as she could get from their small town on the west coast. He hadn’t seen the boys since the funeral. The first one, that is.

The social worker introduces herself and nudges the boys inside, making introductions and letting Jeff know that the boys would probably need some time to adjust before she left them to get settled. The paperwork had already been done, everything in order, and they’ll be checking up on him from time to time.

Jensen, the older one (fourteen), doesn’t say much, just watches Jeff carefully and warily. Jared (eleven) looks a little more interested, smiling a little when Jeff tells them he made pizza, although neither of them talk much.

There’s plenty of room for the boys – Jeff’s got a good job and a house much bigger than he needs. He’d set up separate bedrooms for each brother, although he keeps finding Jared curled up in Jensen’s bed come morning. But with everything going on, he figures the boys need their comfort, and he lets them be.

He makes them food, makes sure they brush their teeth and bathe, and gives them a couple days before enrolling them in the local school. He can feel Jensen watching him, big eyes that seem ages older than fourteen.

Jensen seems to adjust decently well, making friends and pulling passing grades. Something heavy weighs on the boy though, something that tells Jeff the kid’s used to adjusting and pretending.

Jared’s a bit more rocky. He’s sullen and unresponsive at school. Jeff looks up his transcripts and finds that the boy’s a near-genius, straight-As and in all the academic clubs in his previous schools. But he’s already failing his classes and seems constantly agitated.

After a couple weeks, Jeff tries to pull Jared aside for a one-on-one chat, but Jensen materializes almost instantly, refusing to leave the study where Jeff’s got Jared sitting on a chair in front of him.

“Hey.” Jeff’s voice goes soft, trying not to scare Jared (or his big brother, who’s watching Jeff like a hawk). “I just got a call from the principal. He wants to meet with me. And you. He says you’re failing… well, everything.” He pauses, waiting for some kind of response from the kid.

After a few seconds, Jensen reaches down, squeezes Jared’s shoulder and says softly, “You gotta say something, Jared.”

Jared’s glowering at the floor. At Jensen’s touch, he looks up and sighs. “So what?”

Pausing, Jeff tries to figure out what Jared needs to push him back up. He’s a bright kid but he’s been through a lot. Probably way more than Jeff could ever know, judging by the closed-in, unresponsive way the brothers had been behaving. It’s more than just the usual trauma from their mother dying, Jeff knows that much.

Before Jeff can think of a response, Jensen cuts in. “He’ll do better,” he says to Jeff, confident and earnest. “He just needed some time. But he’s gonna do better. Promise.”

Jared sighs and rolls his eyes, but Jensen stares him down until Jared squirms and throws his head back. “ _Fine_ ,” he says, stretching the word out in a grating sigh. “Ok. I’ll turn in my homework. I’ll do my tests. You happy?”

Jeff’s a bit mystified. But he just nods and says, “I just want to see you do well. You’re a smart kid.”

“I know,” Jared mumbles. “Can I go now?”

“Sure,” Jeff responds.

Since they’re all done, Jeff heads to his room and changes for bed. He’s just settled down when there’s a small knock on the door. He calls out “come in”, and when the door opens, it’s Jensen.

“You ok?” Jeff asks, worried. Neither boy has ever come to his bedroom door before.

“Yeah.” Jensen smiles, and there’s something hot and secret in it as he pads over to the side of the bed that Jeff’s on. “Thought you might like some company,” Jensen says as he slides onto the covers.

God, the boy does it like it’s a natural thing, falling into Jeff’s lap like some siren song. Jeff thinks about pushing him away, but he wants to see what Jensen does, wants to know what’s cracked this boy into glass pieces inside.

“This a regular thing for you?” Jeff asks mildly while Jensen starts gently rocking.

“Maybe.” Jensen grabs one of Jeff’s hands, sliding it across Jensen’s hips and encouraging it further back, pressing Jeff’s fingers down the line of his ass. “I can take your whole cock, if that’s what you want to know. I’m really good at it.” Every suspicion Jeff had is confirmed with how naturally those dirty words slip out of this barely-teen’s mouth.

“Really?” Jeff lets his hand slip down, pressing between the mounds of Jensen’s ass, watching the boy carefully as he puts pressure on that soft hole between. Jensen’s eyes flutter a little, but he doesn’t seem fazed, still gently rocking. “Can you suck cock, too?”

“If that’s what you want,” Jensen answers, small purr in his voice. Jeff moves his other hand up so he’s cupping the boy’s ass fully, kneading the contracting muscles while Jensen keeps rocking. Jeff’s dick is perking up in spite of himself. He’s not sure what he wants to do, but he’s also not hung up on the morals of the situation. He decides to let it play out.

“C’mere,” Jeff says, hands moving up Jensen’s back, touching bare, warm skin underneath his shirt. He pushes down and Jensen easily moves forward. Jeff puts a hand on the soft nape of Jensen’s neck, pushing lightly until Jeff can catch Jensen’s mouth against his.

The boy is hesitant but pliant, and Jeff’s gentle as he presses a few small kisses to the boy’s pretty mouth, warming him up. It takes a few minutes for Jensen to relax, but Jeff is patient, and eventually he feels Jensen’s tension ease. He takes the opportunity to run his tongue along Jensen’s mouth, soft and encouraging until Jensen finally opens up and Jeff licks along the pink places inside, sucks at Jensen’s wet tongue until Jensen makes a muted, sighing sound.

Taking a breath, Jeff pulls back, fingers swirling circles on Jensen’s back. Jensen looks a little dazed, eyes unfocused as he carefully puts his hands flat to Jeff’s chest.

“Why are you here, Jensen?” Jeff muses, and he pulls one hand forward to brush at Jensen’s worn and wet lips. “Are you just this much of a slut?”

Jensen looks a little shaken, but he licks his lips and makes a short, aborted shrug. “Y-yeah. I am. You wanna fuck me yet, Jeff?”

“Hmm.” Jeff pushes himself up on his elbows, eyes Jensen wryly. “I think I wanna fuck that pretty mouth of yours. I bet you know more about what to do with a cock in your mouth than a tongue.”

“Ok,” Jensen replies softly, and he slips down Jeff’s body, nestles between his legs. Jensen’s fingers play with the drawstring attached to Jeff’s pajama bottoms until the knot opens and Jensen can pulls the pants low enough for Jeff’s cock to pop out.

The kid doesn’t even hesitate for a moment. He wraps his mouth around Jeff’s cock, tonguing along the sides, running his lips along the ridge and working it down his small throat. Jensen’s hands work around the base, moving every few seconds to rolls Jeff’s balls around.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Jeff breathes out because the boy is impressive. Jeff can’t remember the last time he’d been worked up this fast, ready to shoot down that pretty throat in a matter of minutes.

Jensen’s eyes stay steady on Jeff as he deep throats his cock, watching carefully as Jeff starts to fall apart. When his mouth pops off for a few precious seconds, pre-come and spit making a shiny trail between Jensen’s mouth and Jeff’s dick, Jensen says, “I told you I’m good at this. I can do it… whenever you want.”

“Just finish me off right now, kid,” Jeff encourages, hips punching up a little. Nodding soberly, Jensen slides his mouth back on, but just around the head, hands jacking harder and faster until Jeff tenses up and comes straight into Jensen’s ready mouth.

It takes a few seconds for Jeff to compose himself again, but when he does, Jensen’s lying on his chest, mouth open and filled with Jeff’s come. Once he sees Jeff’s watching, Jensen closes his mouth and swallows it down, a few drops dripping out the sides of his mouth.

“Was it good for you?” Jensen asks, and he’s suddenly kittenish again, eyelashes fluttering and tiny smile back.

“You’re a fucking dream,” Jeff answers, and he pulls Jensen back in for a kiss. The boy tenses again for half a second before relaxing again, letting Jeff licking out the traces of come and attempting to slide his own tongue against Jeff’s. He’s a quick study.

Jensen pads back to his own room a few minutes later. Jared’s no doubt waiting for him, probably wondering what took Jensen so long. There’s a good chance Jared probably knows, though. Jeff’s certain this isn’t the first time Jensen’s done something like this in an attempt to protect them both.

Well. Jeff’s not complaining. Nor is he going to stop it. He hasn’t changed his mind about taking care of them, but these boys were broken long before they arrived on his doorstep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an awful person, but I honestly couldn't wait to get more interaction with Jared. Pushy, precocious Jared is my favorite thing.

When Jensen tucks himself back into his own bed, Jared’s waiting for him, tired and whiney.

“Where were you?” he demands in a pout. His hair is mussed and tangled, like he’d been wriggling on the bedsheets, tired and bored.

“Why aren’t you asleep yet?” Jensen scolds. He holds out an arm and Jared immediately scoots in, snuggling up.

“I didn’t get any goodnight kisses,” Jared grumbles. “And you were in Jeff’s room, doing stuff. Like before. I could hear you.”

Jensen smacks the back of Jared’s head. “What do you know about it?” Jensen demands with a frown. “I told you not to go sneaking around.”

“I don’t like waking up with you gone,” Jared grumbles, clinging tighter. He turns his face up, stretching his body higher. “C’mon, Jen. Kiss me. I’ve been waiting.”

Sighing, Jensen gently rubs Jared’s head, not an apology but… a comfort. He doesn’t like Jared following him, had tried to break him of this habit long before they’d been forced to move in with Jeff. His brother’s always been a bit of a spoiled brat. “Okay, pushy.”

Jared’s mouth always faintly tastes of candy, no matter how long it’s been since he’s eaten any. 

As soon as Jensen’s mouth touches his, Jared pushes into it hard with pleased, puppy whines as he kisses back sloppy and wet. Jensen has no idea where Jared learnt to do or want this, but the kid started it about a year ago. Jensen’s tried to keep it chaste and short, but Jared refuses, and at this point, it just feels nice.

Jared makes the softest sounds when he starts getting demanding, little arms reaching around Jensen’s shoulders. When Jensen doesn’t go as deep as Jared wants, he sighs and wriggles his way on top of Jensen, a mild weight on Jensen’s chest.

“More, Jensen,” Jared demands. He’s playground sloppy but the kid wants it so much and keeps mouthing around Jensen’s face, nosing around for  _ more, more, more _ . Jensen never means for it to happen, but it almost always does, his dick stiffening from the feel of Jared’s furnace-hot body squirming on top of him. He pointedly ignores it, even as he wonders if Jared knows exactly what he’s doing.

Because he knows Jared won’t stop until he gets what he wants, Jensen wraps his arms around Jared and pulls him tight, kissing all over his face and letting his tongue slide for a few seconds inside Jared’s tiny, greedy mouth.

Finally, satisfied, Jared rolls off with a pleased sound. He smacks his mouth a bit, presses his face against Jensen’s chest, and sleepily says, “Love you, Jen.” 

~

Jensen hasn’t come to Jeff’s room since the first time. Jeff wonders if the boy is doing it on purpose, trying to bait Jeff into coming to him. Or if Jensen only plays that card when he needs to. Either way, Jeff doesn’t push it. He’s fairly confident it will happen again soon.

Just like Jensen promised, Jared does better at school. He turns in his homework, does his tests. Jumps from failing scores to straight As in just a short amount of time. But he’s still not doing great socially at school, and Jeff’s gotten a few concerned emails.

The only thing Jared consistently responds to is food. The boy could eat up the whole fridge if Jeff let him. Taking a chance one weekend, Jeff decides to ask Jared if he’d like to help him whip up dinner.

“What are you making?” Jared asks, interested.

“I was thinking about making macaroni and cheese. Maybe some burger patties.” 

Jared’s eyes light up.

“You wanna help?” Jeff offers, and Jared thinks for a second before nodding.

One thing that Jeff learns right away is that Jared glows under any kind of praise. It’s easy with Jared being so naturally good at everything. While they mix ingredients, Jared chatters about what he’s doing in social studies at the moment, goes on about the European Union, describing political situations in such detail that Jeff’s head spins. It’s apparent that Jared’s been awake and learning in class, even if he’d been purposefully not turning anything in for weeks.

Jeff’s honestly not sure what broke the dam, but the kid is damn near starved for attention and affection, and is soaking everything up and practically begging for more. When Jeff pats Jared’s shoulder and mildly remarks on how perfect Jared’s burger patties look, Jared practically purrs into the touch, leaning back to push a warm shoulder against Jeff.

Jensen’s at the kitchen table, doing homework and keeping an eye on his brother. He doesn’t look particularly happy, although Jeff has trouble pinpointing the expression on his face every time Jensen looks their way. It’s some kind of mixture of worried, troubled, and resigned. 

Jared’s happy chatter continues through dinner. He grabs a chair next to Jeff, pushing it a fraction of an inch closer, and continues to talk about everything under the sun. As soon as they’re all done, Jensen, without being asked, clears their plates, packs up the leftovers, and does the dishes. Jeff settles in the livingroom to wind down for the night with a procedural law enforcement show. Not half a minute later, Jared slips next to Jeff on the couch, sitting as close as possible. He nuzzles his head in until Jeff gives in and lifts his arm so Jared can tuck himself under his arm, humming in content.

The sink faucet shuts down with a firm squeak just before Jensen walks in. He takes one look at Jared and grabs him by the hand, gently tugging until Jared sighs and lets himself be led out. Jensen returns a few minutes later. He stands next to the couch, serious eyes on Jeff.

“Jared’s doing homework,” Jensen announces just before he steps between Jeff’s legs.

“You know you don’t have to do this,” Jeff says mildly, reaching out to grab Jensen’s hips when the kid smirks and steps closer.

“I know,” Jensen replies, smile on his lips as he leans in, kisses Jeff wet and loud. “But you like it, right?”

“You know I do.” Jeff palms his way down to the kid’s ass, which has no business being as plump and full as it is. 

“Mmm-hmm.” Jensen slides into Jeff’s lap. The boy’s a bit skinny in the hips, limbs still growing, but the way he fills out his jeans makes Jeff lick his lips.

Jensen’s graceful like this, his hips rocking in a smooth, slow rhythm. Jeff pushes a hand between them, fingers pressing into the crotch of Jensen’s jeans and he watches the boy’s eyes roll back. He only gets a few strokes in before Jensen slips off his lap. Jeff misses the warmth right away, although Jensen doesn’t go far.

“Wanna suck your cock again,” Jensen insists. God, Jeff shouldn’t like this act so much, especially knowing that it’s an act. He knows Jensen would do anything to protect his brother, including this, and Jeff’s not an idiot. But he’s also not a saint, not even close. 

“If that’s what you want, sweetheart,” Jeff replies, stroking the side of Jensen’s face. He adjusts his thighs open wider, watches as Jensen’s little fingers pluck at the drawstring of Jeff’s sweatpants before tugging them and Jeff’s boxers down to pool at his feet. Jeff’s dick bobs next to Jensen’s face, hard and just starting to leak. A fleeting thought crosses Jeff’s mind, how soft Jensen’s baby cheeks would feel if he slapped his cock against them a few times. But Jensen’s not ready for that yet.

Hot breath warms the tip of Jeff’s cock. “Love the taste of your come.” Jeff knows a line when he hears it, but Jensen says it so sincerely that Jeff almost believes him, believes him even more when the kid’s gulps down Jeff’s cock in one swallow.

“Jesus, kid,” Jeff says, because Jensen’s throat is so tight and warm that Jeff wants to live inside it now. He puts both his hands on Jensen’s head, starts pressing down until Jensen goes limp and lets Jeff fuck his pretty mouth hard and fast. As soon as Jensen starts gagging, Jeff pulls back, gives Jensen some air. There’s a shine on Jensen’s plump, worn lips that Jeff can’t help thumbing at. He touches the edge of Jensen’s pink tongue, resting on his bottom lip for just half a second before Jensen tilts his head and stuffs Jeff’s cock down his throat again.

The boy’s mouth is a bit of heaven, and Jeff leans back, fisting the couch material while Jensen bobs and sucks so sweetly. Jeff can feel his orgasm creep up quick and demanding, and he pushes Jensen off, mumbling, “Let me come on that pretty face, Jesus Christ kid, wanna mess you up, yeah, tilt your face up, just like that, baby.”

He comes on Jensen’s uptilted face, shoots out stripes across freckled cheeks and splashes across the boy’s delicate eyelashes. Jensen blinks up at him when Jeff finishes, lips slightly parted and panting.

“C’mere,” Jeff says gruffly, hauling Jensen back into his lap. He wipes the biggest stripes with his finger then pushes it into Jensen’s mouth, groaning when Jensen hollows out his cheeks and sucks. Someone taught Jensen well. “Fuck, kid,” Jeff says just before kissing all over Jensen’s face. “Gonna make you feel good,” Jeff promises between kisses. “Wanna see you fall apart, baby. Gonna see you come.”

Jeff presses the uneasy boy into the corner of the couch. His eyes flick to Jensen’s face, watching the kid’s wide eyes as Jeff’s pops open the button to Jensen’s jeans and slides a hand inside.

“Jeff!” Jensen whines and struggles a bit, turns pleading eyes on Jeff. That soft distress is too much for Jeff to resist, and he leans in, mouthing along Jensen’s baby cheeks and licking around his earlobe. Jensen goes still with a shiver while Jeff’s fingers play inside his underwear.

“You ever had someone suck your cock before?” Jeff asks in a low, husky voice, and Jensen shivers again, whimpering as Jeff moves his hand underneath the boy’s briefs, feels hot, wet skin. Jensen’s body feels so small against his. “Answer the question, sweetheart,” Jeff whispers, still tonguing the side of Jensen’s ear. 

“N-no,” Jensen says shakily. Jeff rubs his thumb around the head, chuckling when Jensen’s legs make a hard jerk. Jensen’s voice goes high and desperate. “Jeff!”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Jeff soothes. “Just lie back, baby. Gonna make you feel good.”

Fingers stroking the back of Jensen’s blush-red neck soothe him a little, and Jeff waits until Jensen finally takes a breath, muscles relaxing. As soon as Jensen’s breathing normally, Jeff pulls off Jensen’s jeans and tosses them to the floor, along with the boy’s Captain America briefs. Jensen’s thighs are soft with barely-there blonde hairs. Jensen’s breathing shakes just a little when Jeff mouths inside those creamy thighs, rubbing his scruff inside the palest parts.

The moment Jeff tongues around Jensen’s eighth-grade dick, Jensen gasps and arches up. Jeff puts a hand on his round belly to calm him, rubbing comforting circles while he sucks. It’s a decent mouthful, a warm weight in Jeff’s mouth. He’s always been good at this, making young boys (although maybe never this young before) come, and he rubs along the sides with his tongue, hums a little. Jeff’s mouth works in practiced talent, chest going tight from pleasure when Jensen starts making gasping sounds and he grabs onto Jeff’s shoulders, trying to stutter out that he’s gonna– he’s gonna come, although Jeff ignores the boy and only tongues harder.

Jensen sobs through his orgasm, filling Jeff’s mouth with watery come which he swallows down quickly, suckling Jensen until the boy squirms from overstimulation.

“S-stop J-jeff,” Jensen orders, hands feebly trying to bat Jeff away.

Chuckling wryly, Jeff gathers Jensen up in his arms and kisses the salty tear tracks from the corner of the kid’s eyes. He savors how worn out and pliant Jensen is as the kid leans his head against Jeff’s chest, his eyes fluttering shut. Jeff rubs his shoulders and rocks him a little.

“Is someone gonna tuck me in?” Jared’s voice pipes up from the corner of the room. Jensen stiffens for half a second before he throws himself out of Jeff’s arms, gathering up his pants and underwear, not looking his brother or adoptive father in the eye.

Jared watches them unresponsively, eyes neither surprised nor traumatized, just patiently waiting for his brother to get dressed. Once Jensen’s got his pants on, he grabs Jared’s hand and leads him out. He doesn’t look back, but Jeff can see the heat rising off the sides of his cheeks, understands the tight clench of brother hands, and smiles to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The more Jensen tries to keep Jared away from Jeff, the more Jared decides that all he wants to do it hang around Jeff.

It’s mildly irritating, having the boy always at his elbow. But Jared’s smart and funny, and overall, Jeff doesn’t mind the kid’s company. The boy likes to crawl into Jeff’s lap when he’s sitting in an armchair with a book or newspaper in hand. If it’s a novel, Jared just leans his head against Jeff’s chest and quietly sits, sometimes silently reads along. But if it’s the newspaper, Jared will tuck himself into Jeff’s armpit and demand that he read the articles aloud. He’ll pipe in with either questions for Jeff or, if it’s something Jared has a little knowledge about, his own opinions.

Jared’s still having some behavior problems at school, but he’s all candy sweetness for Jeff.

If Jared’s been in his lap too long, Jensen will grab his hand and take him to their room where Jared either does his homework or reads on his own. When Jensen comes back to Jeff, he crawls into his lap as well and either sucks Jeff off or reaches his little hand down to jerk him off, licking his fingers afterwards like he quickly learns Jeff likes.

“What do you think I’m going to do to your brother, sweetheart?” Jeff asks while Jensen’s sucking come off his finger. Green eyes startle wide open, and Jensen swallows deeper than needed.

“N-nothing.”

“Now that’s a lie,” Jeff chides, rubbing at Jensen’s stiff back. He thinks about telling Jensen not to worry... but then figures big brother’s always gonna worry. And with good reason. Jared’s itching for things he’s too young for.

Jensen always protests when Jeff reciprocates but he makes the prettiest choking sounds when he’s close to coming. His body squirms so cute and his hands flail out to grab at Jeff’s head, hiccuping out “No no no no,” while Jeff sucks harder, suckling Jensen through every aftershock and muscle jerk.

“So pretty,” Jeff says fondly, kissing away Jensen’s tears.

Jensen pouts because he hates being called that, but Jeff loves it when Jensen pouts, when he finally lets some of his defenses down for a minute, doesn’t try so hard to be what he thinks Jeff wants.

 

On New Year’s Eve, Jeff bakes a honey cake like he’d learned from his mother. He buys the boys confetti poppers and hats and they settle down in front of a movie. After eating three pieces of honey cake after dinner, Jared’s uncomfortably full, and Jeff gently rubs at his rounded little tummy while Jared squirms and sighs. Usually, Jeff would have cut off Jared sooner, but the kid had turned little puppy-dog eyes on him, promised he wasn’t full yet, and Jeff had given in like the sucker he is.

The boys make it until about an hour before midnight. Jared’s asleep in his lap while Jensen’s dozing against his side, making soft, huffing snores. It’s nice, though, in a way Jeff never really thought he’d enjoy. To be honest, children were never in the picture for him. He’d never thought about it seriously, especially since marriage has never been in the picture either. But he’s pretty content with his two boys, he has to admit.

A few minutes before midnight, Jared stirs awake, his breathing changing, which is how Jeff knows. 

“Is this how you always celebrate New Year’s?” Jared asks quietly from against Jeff’s chest.

Chuckling, Jeff rubs a hand on Jared’s warm back. “No, sweetheart. Before you boys, I’d go to a friend’s house, or, a club, maybe, if I wanted someone to kiss at midnight.”

Wide, sunflower eyes stare up at Jeff. “Who did you kiss at midnight?”

“Different people,” Jeff answers easily.

Nuzzling deeper into Jeff’s chest, Jared softly asks, “Is that what you’re supposed to do at midnight?”

“Only if you want to. It’s a sweet start to a new year.”

Even quieter: “Me and Jensen kiss all the time.”

“Shut up!” 

Jeff hadn’t noticed when the older boy had woken up, but he’s glaring at Jared from around Jeff’s side, eyes furious.

“Hey,” Jeff chides with a frown. Putting a hand on Jensen’s shoulder, he pulls him back a little and sternly asks, “Is this true?”

Jensen flushes a deep red then buries himself under Jeff’s arm, hiding his face.

“Don’t make me ask again.”

He’s never threatened the boys before. Against his side, he feels Jensen’s body tense up. There’s a few seconds of silence before Jensen turns his head just enough to answer.

“Yes! But – but Jared started it. I didn’t want to but…”

“You don’t want to?” Jeff repeats, thoughtfully. “Do you not love your brother?”

Jensen sucks in a quick breath. “Of course I do!”

“Is he not pretty enough to kiss?” 

Jared’s still curled up in Jeff’s arms. His eyes are steady and curious as he waits for his brother to answer. Jensen’s taking his time, though, and Jeff quietly adds,

“Don’t you think your brother’s pretty? Do you like kissing him?”

“Yeah.” Almost but not quite a whisper.

There’s a satisfied look in Jared’s face when Jeff turns to him.

“How do you kiss your brother?”

Jared thinks for a minute, breathing warm against Jeff’s heart. “Like you kiss him.”

“And how do you know how I kiss Jensen?”

Small smirk, like he knows he should be in trouble but also knows he won’t be. “Because I watch you.”

“Hmm.” Rubbing Jared’s back again, Jeff thinks. From the TV, he hears the minute countdown starting, and he gently pushes Jared off his lap. “Show me.”

A mischievous grin crosses Jared’s face, and he smoothly crawls into Jensen’s lap.

“No, Jared,” Jensen whispers, but he doesn’t push his little brother away, doesn’t try to stop Jared from raining down kisses onto his face.

Jared’s sloppy but Jeff loves it. Loves how wet he kisses Jensen, both their lips shining pink with spit. Jeff’s addicted to this already.

When the countdown clock buzzes, Jensen tentatively puts his hands on Jared’s hips, closing his eyes and probably trying to pretend that Jeff isn’t there. It seems to work because after a few seconds, Jeff can see Jensen’s dick perk up, pushing against his pajama bottoms and riding Jared’s spine.

Jeff reaches out to cup his hand around Jensen’s erection, holding it flatter against Jared’s back.

“What’s that?” Jared asks curiously, trying to look around himself while Jensen tenses up, turns his flushed face away so he can’t look at either of them.

“It’s your big brother’s cock,” Jeff says with a smirk. He rubs his hand against it until Jensen makes a muffled, desperate sound. “You ever felt it before, sweetheart?”

“I- I think so,” Jared says, and he arches his back, experimentally rocking his hips and forcing out a low moan from his brother.

“It gets hard like this when he likes how you’re kissing him,” Jeff explains, and god help him, he’s going to hell for doing all this, but he can’t find it in himself to care. Not with Jared’s mouth a smear of puffy red, not with him rocking into his big brother’s erection like he knows how to tease. Kid’s a natural, really.

“Jen always tells me to stop kissing him when I feel it,” Jared says, tattle-tale pout.

“Jensen,” Jeff says in a soft, stern voice. He reaches out to pinch Jensen’s chin in his fingers and turns his face back towards them. “You turning your baby brother away like that?”

“It’s not right,” Jensen says, and suddenly he’s crying, quietly, slow fat tears rolling down his cheeks. It’s enough to melt everything inside Jeff.

Immediately, Jeff rearranges them and pulls Jensen into his lap. “Shhh, baby, it’s ok,” Jeff soothes, kissing Jensen’s tear-stained cheeks and rubbing at his back. “Jensen, it’s ok. No one’s going to mad at you or Jared. You’re not doing anything wrong. That’s what I’m trying to tell you.” He waits until Jensen manages to calm down, face buried in Jeff’s chest for a long time, just breathing.

“Are you going to kick us out?” Jensen asks in a small, young voice.

“Never,” Jeff assures him, pressing a tender kiss to Jensen’s forehead. “I promise.”

“Ok.” Jensen sighs.

Jared snuggles up to their sides, reaching out to put his hand in Jensen’s. “You ok, Jen?” Jared asks, a little worried. Jensen’s eyes flit back and forth between Jeff and Jared’s face, hesitant, and Jeff can see the wheels turning, the boy deciding what he wants to do.

Finally, he leans down, meeting Jared’s eager mouth with his own.

“Yeah, Jare. I’m ok.” 

“Good.” Jared nuzzles his face against his brother’s. Jeff can see right through the boy’s cute little act, the calculated way Jared widens his puppy-dog eyes, bites his lip and whispers, “Can I see it, Jensen?”

“See what?” Jensen asks, and he jumps a little when Jeff put his hand over the crotch of his pajamas.

“ _ This _ .”

He doesn’t answer, and Jeff softly runs his fingers along Jensen’s hips, letting the teen think.

“If you want,” Jensen finally answers, and Jared grins, puts his little fingers over the band of Jensen’s pants, and pulls down. Helpfully, Jensen lifts his hips up so Jared can pull both his underwear and pants down to Jensen’s knees, eyes going wide at the sight of Jensen’s dick. It’s soft now, surrounded by baby peach fuzz hairs.

“It doesn’t look pokey,” Jared protests, reaching out a hand. Eyes wide, Jensen holds his breath, although Jared doesn’t do much more than press his finger against it.

“We can change that,” Jeff cuts in, and he reaches down to get Jensen’s dick in hand, cupping it in his palm, rubbing his thumb along the edge and around the head. It’s a little rough going, so Jeff leans down, spits in his hand, and then starts stroking again.

Jensen starts huffing breaths deeper and rocks around in Jeff’s arms as he dick starts getting harder. 

“I wanna do it.” Jared’s voice is a little reproachful, like Jeff’s leaving him out, which makes Jeff chuckle. Grabbing Jared’s hand, Jeff guides it to Jensen’s wet dick and helps him move his small hand up and down.

“Just like that, sweet boy,” Jeff says approvingly. “Perfect.” He knows what praise does to the young boy. Cheeks flushing happily, Jared glances down at his own hand, looking fascinated by the feel of his brother’s cock under his fingers, tightening his grip a little. Jeff spares a glance up at Jensen, who’s biting his lip, looking like he’s trying to keep as still and quiet as possible.

“You like feeling your little brother’s hand on your cock?” Jeff asks in a rumbling, low voice. When Jensen doesn’t immediately answer, Jeff puts a hand on Jensen’s chest, leans in and warns, “You’re gonna hurt his feelings. He’s gonna think you don’t like it.”

Almost as if they’d practiced this, Jared looks up at his brother with hurt, puppy-dog eyes. “Is it good, Jensen?”

“Yeah,” Jensen croaks out, voice barely above a whisper. “Your hand feels really good, Jared.”

The boys immediately smiles, so pleased.

Gathering Jensen up in his arms, Jeff guides them all, tossing a couch cushion out, putting Jensen in front of him, between his thighs. Jensen’s thighs stay open so Jared can keep playing with his big brother’s cock. 

“You ever think about your brother doing this before?” Jeff can’t help asking while Jensen starts squirming more. Unpracticed and too-small, Jared puts his hands back on Jensen, and while there’s no way it’s the best handjob Jensen’s ever had, his dick doesn’t seem to have a problem with it, so hard and the tip going a dark rosy purple.

Jensen’s voice is hoarse. “Maybe.”

“You want his mouth on you?” Jeff asks, right against the shell of Jensen’s ear, loud enough for Jared to hear. He feels a shiver just before Jensen jerks, shaking his head.

“No – Jared shouldn’t–”

He breaks off with a squeak when Jared leans down to flick his tongue against the head of Jensen’s weeping dick.

That pink tongue looks so pretty pressing against hard flash, and Jeff reaches out to rub his palm into Jared’s mop of hair, scritching his fingers against the kid’s skull. “Good boy,” he breathes out. “How’s it taste?”

Jared takes a longer lick, up the side while tears form in Jensen’s eyes. “Kinda weird,” Jared admits.

“Did you like it?”

Another grin. “Yeah.” 

Jeff helps Jared through his first blow job, although he won’t let Jared do much more than suckle on the head while his hands keep fucking up and down the main shaft. By the way Jensen’s flailing, he loves it, comes with tears in his eyes, come squirting out on Jared’s tongue and across his face, dirtying up the young boy who smiles through it all.

Petting at Jared’s pink, used mouth, Jeff tells him to swallow, which Jared immediately does, little nose wrinkling just a bit.

“You feel dirty?” Jeff asks the young boy, who looks up a little warily.

“Are you gonna make me take a bath?”

“Not unless you want one,” Jeff assures him, small smile on his lips. “But that’s not what I meant, sweetheart. You know that feeling you get when you’re doing something that’s maybe wrong but you love it?”

“Yeah…” Jared says, a little shyly.

“That’s what ‘dirty’ means in this context. And you are the most beautiful dirty boy I’ve met. Born for this, sweetheart, I can tell you love it.”

Jared leans up, face tilted, all gashed-heart hopeful, and Jeff obliges by kissing his worn little mouth, swiping a tongue across his plush lips and licking off the taste of his brother’s come. The kid’s a sweet-mouthed dream, always so eager, always wanting more.

Quite suddenly, Jeff realizes that Jensen’s shaking in his arms. He tugs the teen up so he can look in his face.

“Jensen?” 

He doesn’t look at Jeff, doesn’t seem aware, so Jeff shakes him again, lightly slaps his face until his eyes focus.

“Hey.” Jeff’s voice is soft and careful. “Was that too much for you?”

“I… yeah,” Jensen softly replies, and Jeff keeps touching his neck, shoulders, face, trying to keep Jensen grounded.

“It’s ok. You’ve got yourself so wound up so tight that it’s tough, I understand sweetheart. I’m here to take care of you. I promise.” 

Gently – so gently – Jeff keeps rocking Jensen in his arms, petting at his back, until he feels some life come back into the teen.

“Gonna tuck you into bed with your brother. That ok?” 

“Yeah.” Jensen nods, eyes clear and focused. “Thanks.”

Carrying Jensen’s with one arm, pressed against his chest, Jeff reaches down to hold Jared’s hand and walk them to bed. He tucks Jensen in first, petting at his hair and murmuring soothing things until his eyes flutter closed. Then he takes Jared into the bathroom to put a warm washcloth against his face, cleaning him up before tucking him into bed with his brother.

“You boys are here to stay with me for as long as you want,” he promises before leaving them to sleep.


End file.
